


You take my breath away

by Capricorn_Cutiee09



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricorn_Cutiee09/pseuds/Capricorn_Cutiee09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Steferine smut~ [For mature people only!] -RATED R/M-</p>
            </blockquote>





	You take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!!: RATED R/M IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE OR DO NOT LIKE STRONG ADULT CONTENT PLEASE LEAVE NOW, IF YOU DO? BY ALL MEANS ENJOY...

Katherine stopped thinking at that point and instead let Stefan explore her in the most erotic way possible.  
Stefan watched as Katherine slowly surrendered. It was in the way her muscles relaxed and her legs fell open. He pushed them apart even more, making room for the width of his shoulders between. He filled his hands with the firm globes of her ass and knew he should take time to praise the beauty of the soft pink folds of her pussy and the tempting little pearl nestled there, but he didn't. Instead he simply lowered his head and dined on her creamy heat, sliding his tongue deep, tasting her hot channel. Katherine's fingers tumbled into his hair as she pushed him against her pelvis, forcing his tongue a little deeper.

Flicking her little nub several times, Stefan watched as Katherine flung her head back and screamed out her climax, drenching him in her juices. Stefan wasn't done; he wouldn't stop until he'd wrung every last drop from her. Nibbling and kissing her swollen lips and sensitive clit, Stefan heard her pleasure-filled cries. She slammed her hips against his face as wave after wave of her orgasm crashed over her. When she collapsed, her hands falling to the mattress, Stefan lifted his mouth off her and stared at the sexy picture she made. Her hair was a wild tangle of dark strands, her body glistened with perspiration. Damn, she took his breathe away.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ENJOYED IT, KUDOS IT, COMMENT, OR SHARE IT WITH YOUR FRIENDS, ALL GREATLY APPRECIATED!! XOXO -A


End file.
